A Road Alone
by Boyvu22
Summary: What would happen if Cloud never fought for the planet but instead, was a kidnapped Sephiroth clone since he was little? What happens when he escapes? This is an alternate story in the FFVII world. Cloti and maybe Yuffentine in later chapters.
1. Prequel

An: This story almost has nothing to do with the story in the game. The only things used are characters and locations. You'll find out as you go. The POV may change every couple of chapters. One more thing, I don't own anything having to do with FF7. Also, words or phrases in italics from here on mean someone is thinking. Thanks, author of Blue Ocean for the idea

UPDATE An: So this story is being brought back to life. Also, with a good reminder from a Bleach-loving friend of mine, I've also decided to rewrite most of it. Mainly to fix grammatical errors and fix the plot holes. I also may add a few more details. So that's what's up with this. So if you read this anytime before this month, chances are you read what I thought was a horrible story. Lol, but hopefully this will be better. With that, proceed on!

PREQUEL

In a certain Shrina mansion located near Nibelheim, there lies a large group of men, all being scientists, and a kidnapped young boy; a boy with bright blue eyes and sun colored hair. It was inside this mansion where the large group of scientists were being lectured by a certain moral colleague.

"All this trouble for a little boy? Kill the witnesses and kill the boy's parents they said… Just s-so…JUST SO we can do our little experiments on DNA enhancing? THIS IS CRAZY! Why did I ever join this group!??" shouted one brave scientist. "Not only is all of this immoral, it's not worth the outcome. Greater good…*scoffs* I'll do anything to stop you all from hurting this boy!"

The man pulled out what appeared to be a shiny green orb, and screamed out "FIRE 3"! But before the materia could take action from its wielder, a young man wearing a red cloak stepped forward, pulled out a Winchester, and a loud BANG was heard throughout the mansion. A man's head was splattered on the floor.

"Take care of the body, Vincent, GYA HA HA HA! And men...Set the boy up with everything and then put him in the enhancer tube. It's a shame that Dr. Noble here had to disagree with our little project." said the head scientist with a smirk on his face as he stared down at the fallen body.

Heidegger was currently the head of the project being run at Shinra Mansion. He is a rather obese man with black hair and a full black beard. He is constantly seen smoking cigars and has been a Shinra employee for many years; he is considered loyal to the company. He was always more of a businessman than a scientist, but when he was asked to head a group of other scientists, the idea of bossing around people couldn't have excited him more.

"Well, don't just stand there, you fool! Hurry up! Lieutenant Anderson and Professor Ghast, will you please meet me upstairs in the living room?"

The three men had come out of the little secret compartment located in a certain upstairs bedroom of Shinra mansion. They then proceeded to sit down on the furniture in the room. One man pulled out a set of papers and blueprints labeled "JENOVA Project: Specimen 000."

"I want the experiments and testing to start as soon as Wednesday and make sure the boy doesn't get hurt! He was hurt enough when we kidnapped him; I don't want him to become damaged goods. Also check the schematics for the headband! If not for the help of Vincent, you two would have had your bodies mutilated by the father!" shouted the angry leader.

"But SIR! Please just cut us some slack. In the beginning there were three of us, and I still had my arm!" shouted the Lieutenant.

"SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER! THE BOY WAS STILL HURT! NOW GET TO WORK! AND GO GET A REGEN FOR MOG'S SAKE! You're bleeding everywhere!" screamed the infuriatingly mad leader as the lieutenant headed downstairs.

"Now Professor Ghast, I will need you to design a weapon for the boy. Yes, I know he's only three at this point, but I need a solid design and model in… oh, say… 3 months?" said the head scientist. A reply in the form of a simple nod was returned from the Scientist. "Oh, and one more thing, Professor. Save Mr. Strife's sword, we may or may not use the material for the boy's weapon. If we do, be prepared to repair it to its original state."

A small "Yes, sir" was heard from the Shinra Weapon's Analyst as he went downstairs to begin his designs.

"One more tiny thing Dr. Ghast, I'll need a report on the boy. I want to know his potential, including how much damage he can handle, and the effect of his so-called Mako green eyes. Also… WHY IS IT when I look at him, he only has blue eyes!? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THIS BOY? What makes him so fucking special!?" screamed the head scientist.

"W-w-well sir, from the studies we've done so far, it seems the boy has had M-Mako in him since he was b-born which means he must have gotten it from one of his p-parents. T-that means that if we do Mako enhancing on him, he'll have a lower p-percentage of being hurt from internal radiation and will be significantly stronger. Most children a-act-actually don't survive if they have a Mako bloodline or even any exposure to it. A-as for the eyes…well, we're still researching. My theory is raw intense emotion can trigger it. If we learn what the trigger mechanism is, we may be able to m-manipulate it." stuttered the scared scientist with thick glasses sitting next to the project leader.

"Hmm, Interesting…" sneered the leader. "Once we are done, he'll most likely begin doing missions by the time he's… what, 12?"

"C-correct, sir. Around that t-time he will b-begin the missions. By the t-time he's 25, he will have completed all assigned assassinations and will be dischar-"

"Killed. All he is, and ever will be, is a weapon. Think nothing more of him. Dismissed." Said the leader as he smiled.


	2. The End of the Beginning

An: This story almost has nothing to do with the story in the game. The only things used are characters and locations. You'll find out as you go. The POV may change every couple of chapters. One more thing, I don't own anything having to do with FF7.

UPDATE An: This chapter of the story has been rewritten, so chances are if you read this anytime before 1/10/09, this will be new to you. I've not only fixed a lot of grammatical errors and plot holes, but I've also added some details. I'll continue to do the same for Chapters 1-6. Also, I really dislike Vincent's limit breaks in the game. Bad. So I'mma make stuff up lol. Kindaa. Maybe add in some Chaos later on.

**Chapter 1**

Narrator POV

Years go by and Cloud is about 16 and his count on murder reached into the hundreds, excluding monsters. In the cold mansion, he had befriended one true friend. This same friend was the same person who killed his parents; Cloud, of course, was not aware of this. The reasons that Vincent had befriended the boy were of many. Perhaps he befriended him out of pity, maybe even due to a feeling of obligation.

Over the last 13 years, Vincent had been Cloud's partner in missions just in case Cloud had any trouble, but Cloud never did, at least not now. Cloud's weapon, which been upgraded and took a lot of time to repair, was the Buster Blade. It had been Cloud's father's weapon and a family heirloom of many generations. The enormous sword was upgraded to the extent where despite its large size, it was incredibly light. What did not need upgrading, however, was the sharpness of the sword; it could literally pierce or cut almost anything. Cloud had grown accustomed to this Buster Blade, and always had it during missions.

However, during missions he never sought to use it, mainly because it was Vincent's preference. Due to the enormity of the Buster Blade, it created the kind of mess Vincent couldn't stand seeing, even with his experience in the field.

In the 13 years of imprisonment, Cloud had been literally treated like a dog or worse. He had always been thrown into a small filthy room or was kept in Bio State (where he was kept in a tube filled with chemicals and was unconscious). Cloud was beaten ever since he was 9, leaving scars on his body. His heart was cold and his mind was…...blank.

Cloud always had trouble telling the difference between good and bad. If all that wasn't so bad he always had this metal headband wrapped around his forehead. The headband was a simple metal headband, with a release button on the side and a Manipulate material embedded into it. It controlled him, and at all times, the metal headband had stopped him from feeling most feelings. It was impossible to see though due to his long, spiky, and yellow hair. For as long as Cloud's known, the headband had always been placed around his forehead.

At this particular moment Cloud was in Bio State and had more control of his mind than usual. Inside, he was having a dream that just seemed to be more than a dream.

**FLASHBACK**

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, IFRIT-DAMMIT!!! WHY DO YOU WANT MY SON!??" said the mysterious man as he pulled out his Buster Blade. At his front door stood three men; two of which wearing military attire and one man he recognized to be Professor Ghast.

"Mr. Strife…Your son bears the ability to have eyes shine the color of Mako and according to a certain race called the Cetras, boys or girls like that are born particularly talented in arts of…I guess, every art. Look, just give me the kid, and both of you won't get hurt." said one of the goons wearing military attire. With no response from the man with the Buster blade, the Military goon and another man, pulled out swords that would make Peter Pan look like a godly warrior.

"EMILY, GET CLOUD OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Mr. Strife as he turned his head towards his wife. He couldn't believe what he was shouting; he thought he'd never have to tell his wife to leave. He was telling his wife, a woman with the same sunny-yellow hair as their son, to leave their home. As soon as he saw his wife dash out the back door with a squirming child in her arms, he turned towards the three goons.

"You asked for it!"

Mr. Strife held his gigantic sword in an upright position as he charged at lightning speed towards one of the goons. Here's what happened to that guy: the sword pierced into his face with such intensity that it caused the head to basically explode. The blood had splattered on the now-dead man's allies as he fell to the ground never feeling a thing, never knowing what happened. Mr. Strife, moving in full momentum, then turned around as he forced his sword down on another man's shoulder, causing the arm to slice open and then fall off. Blood shot out of the man's arm like a hose shooting out water with a thumb pressed over its hole.

It took a while for this military man to feel the pain, but when it came, he more than felt the pain; he screamed at the top of his lungs and fell down to the ground, clutching the spot where his arm once was.

As the man fell back, his friend stood there standing, holding a gunblade, too scared to move.

"You will die… I already gave you a warning." Mr. Strife said this with contempt as he stood staring at the man clutching his nub of an arm. He then pressed his attention to the man with the gunblade.

"Professor… I'm asking you one more time to simply leave. There's a way out of Shinra; I can help you..." whispered Mr. Strife.

"I'm sorry, James. They've threatened to take my daughter. They've already killed my wife…I made a deal, James. Eternal slavery in exchange for her lifetime of safety… She's one of the few Cetras alive…I can't…" Looking to the side at his comrade he began to tremble. "Lieutenant Anderson…You…I…I can't…Perha-"

All of a sudden, a young man came in through the door, moving the professor aside, while holding an unconscious child in one arm. The man had a red cloak on, covering the lower part of his face. In one hand, he had Cloud; in the other, he had a blood-stained gun. His eyes were crimson red and he had a look on his face that made it appear he was in a state where he didn't even seem to be in control of his own body.

"You...You bastard! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" It was hard to hide tears at this point. The warrior's knees grew week and he rested them on the floor.

"How…HOW DID ALL OF THIS HAPPEN!??" Screamed the saddened warrior, tears flowing down his face. Just an hour earlier, his family was enjoying a nice dinner. Now his wife was presumed dead, his son was in the arms of someone who was more than likely a hit-man, and here he was with his knees on the floor in sheer frustration. He was searching through his mind for an answer to a question he always had.

"_Was I a fool for thinking I could leave Shinra? Shine like a star in battle and just walk away? I should've known they'd be keeping tabs on us…I've got to get out of here with Cloud…THINK!"_

As James stood there clutching his sword, the goon with one good arm pulled out a piece of materia and screamed "EXIT!" A swirl of colors surrounded the room and then suddenly the surroundings had changed, and everyone in the house seemed to be miles away from the modern nice house in Nibelheim.

James was on one side of a field and the others on the opposite side, about 10 yards away. The same man who pulled out materia, pulled out another one from his pocket that was red. Mr. Strife saw this and knew something was coming, he knew red materia was summoning materia, and he knew that the red materia in the man's hand was no ordinary red materia.

He was right. This was no ordinary red material; in fact, it was a true rarity, and had he known that by the end of the day there would be none left of its kind for years to come, he may not have used it. He screamed at the top of his lungs "KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" All of a sudden, many creatures, resembling knights came out of the ground wearing heavy armor, each with different weapons varying from spears, katanas, tantos, to weapons like the bow and broad swords. Lieutenant Anderson, seeking revenge for his arm, screamed out the command to attack.

Long before Mr. Strife had a child or got married, he was a lonely experienced warrior unparallel to many. He was a merchant to be exact, however, it was not the type of career that he had anticipated when he was younger. As he grew up he found out that killing and fighting was simply something he found easier to do than most people.

The reason for his ease into this violent lifestyle was that in his bloodline each member had a power within them that was passed down genetically. The strength of this power would grow as long as the person wielding this power got stronger mentally and physically. James Strife is currently the first in his bloodline in the last 300 years to have learned them all. This power took different forms and shapes and would occur under extreme conditions. In scientific terms these were called Limit breaks and were granted to few people.

Mr. Strife just laughed as the knights charged him, to which his reply was to shout out "OMNISLASH!" His blade grew a bright amber shade as he closed his eyes. He waved his sword in the air and as each knight came, he countered and attacked. Spears, swords, and magical spells would come straight for his head and he merely blocked them and slashed back. By the time it was over, there were 13 bodies on the ground, soon to disappear. In a flash of a moment, the shiny red orb shattered in the man's hand, and in front of their eyes was the only man so far in history to have ever stopped any of the Knights of the Round.

Mr. Strife was barely holding onto his blade as he lifted it, breathing heavily. Apparently the death of the knights was not in vain. Mr. Strife was weakened due the point of exhaustion. It's not easy to block an attack that would normally stop a Vlakorados or a Behemoth.

"HOLY CHOCOBO! This guy's stronger than Sephiroth!" Shouted a surprised Lieutenant Anderson. He couldn't believe it. Standing before him was someone who was stronger than Sephiroth, a man so powerful that he was considered to be the only man on the planet Shinra dared not to cross.

He also couldn't believe the value that was lost. In what was merely seconds, a man had destroyed a 10 million gill materia.

Meanwhile Professor Ghast was standing and shaking. Professor Ghast knew that this night was a bad omen. He knew everything he's done today was just wrong. In front of him was an innocent man about to die leaving nothing in the world but a son. All the man was doing was protecting his child…just as he had tried for his wife and his daughter.

"No…Now…Look here, we really should get out of here. We have the kid! He's had enough, I'm sure Heidegger doesn't mind if we just leave him lik-" He was interrupted as an unconscious little child was put into his arms and a red flash ran past him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The man in red ran up to James shooting as much as he could before reloading. He knew such direct shots could easily be blocked by a man with so much experience. He had to depend on his ability to reload quickly and his agility. He ran faster.

With his swift agility he was able to avoid the enormous blade's first attempt to strike by James' right hand. The blade stuck into the ground and Vincent took this opportunity. Vincent, dashing once more to James' left side, pointed his gun at James' face only for him to react by switching the blade in hand and block the gun with his left hand.

BANG!

The gun shot into the night sky. With the blade struck into the ground, James put much effort into bringing it back from the direction it swung, and it hit Vincent on the front of his shoulder with the back of the blade. His gun flew to the ground and Vincent was knocked back.

James then charged at Vincent with a ferocity that paralyzed Vincent. For the first time in a long while, Vincent hesitated. Laid back on the ground, he looked up to see a Buster Blade gaining ground as it was aimed at his face. Vincent was lost in his own mind trying to come up with a quick plan. Completely out of focus, he didn't even hear what was being yelled out loud by the man charging at him. He quickly looked at what he had on him and he realized he only packed one gun.

"_If I live through this, I will carry as many guns as I possibly can everyday."_

And then he felt something strike his chest. Something big. Nearby, Vincent heard two men shout and gasp in horror. Looking down, Vincent saw a sword impaled in his chest. He saw blood slide down his side and splatter onto his face and his glowing metal hand.

Strange it was. Because despite his metal hand being a work of science. It never glowed. Not before that day.

"_What the!? MY HAND!" _Vincent was shocked to see his hand glowing red. Soon, it stayed a solid bright red.

It was at this point, Vincent realized something had awakened within him. With some strange inward intuition, Vincent used his metal hand to reach for his gun that was lying meters away. The gun went from lying on the ground, to spinning through the air straight to Vincent's hand. A gun was now in his hands, with enough bullets to take out the man hunched over him, sword-in-hand.

James stared in surprise as to what just happened to make him stop his Climmhazzard…He couldn't stop fighting…ever…

BANG!

James stepped back a few steps as the crimson hot bullets exiting from a three-barreled gun flashed through his chest. He couldn't believe simple bullets could be doing this to him, despite being exhausted. He looked up to see Vincent moving incredibly fast. With glowing red eyes he saw the beast of a man quickly take the Buster Blade from his chest, throw it forward into the air, and smash it into pieces with his metal hand. Vincent then proceeded to jump from side to side in James' direction.

"_Dear Leviathan…It's as though he's on Haste…" _This was James's last thought as Vincent halted to a stop in front of James, pointed a gun at his head, and ended his life.

The two men standing on the side looked at Vincent's hand slowly fade back to his original color. Vincent's eyes appeared to be slowly flashing back to their non-glowing red color.

With smoke coming out of Vincent's rifle, Vincent then dropped his gun and looked to the side, staring at the two men beside him.

"I killed a legend…with a gun so tainted that I will never hold it again. It wasn't even with the honor that the man truly deserved…What am I now…?" Professor Ghast knew the experiments done on Vincent would have consequences, good or bad, he wasn't sure at the time. Now, however, he feared they would be bad consequences.

"I guess this makes me a monster…" Whispered Vincent.

Professor Ghast was shamed. He was staring at a young man less than half his age who would be burdened with endless murder for the rest of his life, and he, Professor Ghast, was to blame for his condemnation.

"_For a kid his age he sure is truly quiet. I'm not surprised how mature he's gotten since the surgeries Hojo had ordered for him. What am I saying…that I DID to him. I suppose that's my entire fault…_"

Vincent walked over to Professor Ghast and just stared at the ground. He didn't appear to even notice Lieutenant Anderson.

"It's funny, what you'll do for a group of scientists that work for Shinra. It's funny what you do for a group of scientists who save your life after your parents die. It's funny when you're diagnosed with too much exposure to Mako… They give you a pill, promise you'll be alright again, promise you'll be stronger than ever…faster than ever. But I didn't get a fucking pill, did I? I blacked out, and the next thing I know I'm being operated on…then I've been told that I owe my life to you men and that my debt would be cleared after a few 'missions'. I suppose it's my fault for agreeing. Who wouldn't?" He then looked up into Professor Ghast's eyes.

"It was your promise that sealed the deal for me. YOU were the one that guaranteed that I wouldn't start aging until I turn…hmmm." Vincent paused, and then looked at the child in the Professor's arms. "When this kid is 16, he'll be a year younger than me and I'll be aging again. Life's a cruel mistress, isn't she?"

The three men stood there for a while, staring at the body. It wasn't long before Lieutenant Anderson picked up all the pieces of the dead warrior's shattered sword. Of course, he picked it up with the arm he had that wasn't hacked off.

It was a while before Vincent spoke again.

"That sword will be fixed and will be given to a proper owner…not just the highest bidder." said Vincent as the Lieutenant opened his mouth, as if he was about to talk.

"If you're going to say that I'm not the guy who decides if the next owner is worthy enough for that blade……than there will only be one person with a kid in his hands walking back to the mansion. NOW C'MON! That fucker Heidegger is an impatient little prick. I'll stay; make a proper burial for this man and his wife." Vincent said as he walked over to the dead and horrifically red-stained body.

As the two men started to walk away, Vincent spoke again in a gentle voice which made the two men turn their heads.

"If you ever make me kill someone so worthy of freedom or so innocent such as this kid's mother……I'll do my best to kill you all."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Look at him! Soon he'll be ready to invade that bastard, Hojo. I'm sick of him…always one-upping me in everything…I'll show him. Hojo won't know what's coming to him once this dog of a child is a fully trained COMPLETE soldier. GYA HA HA HA!" Heidegger couldn't have been more happy at how well his career was doing at its' current standpoint.

"HEY! Be sure that the headband on his head IS SECURELY ON! If you don't……well, let's say that we're all fucked if he decides to break free."

Heidegger then looked over and pointed at Vincent.

"Vincent! Be sure to aim your gun at the boy when he gets out, just in case." barked the head scientist. Vincent had pulled up his rifle and aimed at the center of Cloud's chest. Of course, he wasn't actually going to shoot a 20-million gill project, but more importantly, he wasn't going to shoot his only friend. As he stared into the tube, he could see Cloud struggling in his consciousness.

Since Vincent's surgery years before, Vincent had gained two abilities to be used at his will and at his advantage. One of them was ability to move things with his mind; a sort of telekinesis. Another was the ability to read minds. It hardly proved useful, as he never had to hear anyone's thoughts; he just had to make sure they never had another one. Unfortunately, he could only use both abilities for short bursts of time. However, in this case, he thought it would be helpful, and began to focus on Cloud.

"_I WANT OUT! Vincent…I know you can hear me. Help me… Maybe we can escape together. I've always wondered what it's like outside this place. Those damn people staring at me…THOSE DAMN SCIENTISTS! It's strange…I've never wanted to leave more than I do right now…Vincent!"_

As Vincent heard Cloud's thoughts, Vincent clenched his gun hand, and prepared himself.

"_What are all of these thoughts!? I'm so confused…I've never realized how painful it is to be in this thing…" _Thought Cloud in his dreamless slumber. He was beginning to fight.

Just then a computerized voice was heard throughout the mansion.

***SIREN RINGS* DANGER! BODY TEMPERATURE RISING! BLOOD PRESSURE RISING! MIND DOMINANCE AT 45 PERCENT! DANGER! *SIREN RINGS***

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET HIM OUT BEFORE HE STABAL-" Heidegger was trying to solve this problem but everyone in the room, including Vincent, was staring silently at the tube, where strong powerful vibrations were coming from.

Suddenly, Cloud opened his eyes, and everyone saw the colors of his eyes; they were a bright Mako green. At this time, no one noticed how the glass on the tube shattered or how Cloud's mind control was at 10 percent; no one even noticed that nobody in the room was attempting to escape. Soon, a red aura appeared around Cloud's feet, and then many people pulled out guns out of fear and started shooting.

Vincent began to move into action. Pulling out his classic Winchester and dashing forward, Vincent shot at anyone holding a gun.

Whatever aura Cloud was displaying and wherever it came from, it deflected every bullet that came at him, and was now tearing the whole mansion apart. The shaking of the building was making everyone stumble on their feet. Vincent used this opportunity of confusion to not waste bullets. As he holstered his weapon, he brought out his metal hand and began to strike anyone within reach. Blood showered from bodies in a strange manner. With Vincent's metal hand, it seemed as though these scientists; these people… were like containers of a liquid. Right now, it seemed as though someone was shaking the container violently and that red dark liquid was spilling everywhere.

"_And they wonder why I wear a red cloak…" _Vincent couldn't help but give off a little smile.

While Vincent was probably having the time of his life, Cloud wondered when all these people with guns came from, and a new thought appeared in his mind; a thought he's never thought of: he wondered if they had families.

"_It doesn't matter anymore, I have to escape."_

Vincent stood there, put his gun back in its holster for he didn't believe he needed it, and then he started to look for an exit and hinted to Cloud to help him find one.

Cloud found a blade in a case entitled "Buster blade." He liked it. He was used to this sword over the years and had grown fairly attached to it.

After grabbing his sword, Cloud looked over to see an injured man. Professor Ghast was crouched over, using a gunblade as a cane, walking over to Cloud.

"Cloud! Vincent! Behind me! There's a safe exit out of this building. Use it!" Shouted a weak, and obviously injured Professor Ghast.

Vincent looked at what was more than likely, the kindest man in the mansion.

"Professor…you can come with us…"

"No. I deserve to die. You…" Professor Ghast pointed a finger at Cloud. "You deserve this…you deserve revenge. But more importantly, you deserve life. Both of you do, and you won't find that here. NOW LEAVE!"

Cloud and Vincent then proceeded to run past Professor Ghast when they heard a voice.

"YOU! YOU'RE MY CREATION! YOU FUCKING DOG! I COMMAND YOU! STOP THIS NOW! NOW!" shouted Heidegger as he lay on the floor, glass in his body. Heidegger has never been more pissed off at his career than at this standpoint.

Over the years, the sound of Heidegger's voice had one effect on Cloud and with the power of Cloud's metal headband, the effect was amplified. Cloud suddenly had thoughts of obedience. Cloud then stopped to a halt with Vincent turning and cursing under his breath, but in vain.

Behind him, Professor Ghast stood with a gunblade clutched in his hand. He used his last remaining strength to take the gunblade and force it into Heidegger's enormous back.

"GYAH!" A strange scream was uttered from Heidegger's mouth. Strangely enough, it started off as if he were to laugh.

With that, the Professor looked up at the two. "Vincent, keep watch over Cloud, for without Bio State Cloud will begin to feel what it's like to be human, but not fully until Cloud takes off that headband...with caution. Aiiy, what a Pandora's Box that headband is. And Cloud…If you ever find a Cetran girl in Nibelheim; a girl about your age. Her name's been changed, but you'll recognize her easily; she's naturally talented with magic materia and is currently the only possessor of the Holy materia. Tell her I love her…and that her father is sorry...for everything."

As Cloud and Vincent left, the man behind them pulled out a shiny green materia, and whispered "Comet 3"

Those were the last words Cloud and Vincent heard as they escaped the mansion.


	3. The New Kids

An: This story almost has nothing to do with the story in the game. The only things used are characters and locations, which are of large quantity. Most references are from the game, so if you just saw Advent Children (which I thought was horrible) and didn't play the game, you probably won't know too much of the vocabulary in this story. In which case, if you read something you don't know of, ask, or use your friend Google. :)

One more thing, I don't own anything having to do with FF7. This story is set in a sort of an alternate FFVII universe. Italics from here on mean someone is thinking. This chapter (All chapters up to six) of the story has been rewritten, so chances are if you read this anytime before 1/10/09, this will be new to you. I've not only fixed a lot of grammatical errors and plot holes, but I've also added some details.

Also, I really dislike Vincent's limit breaks in the game. Well, I hate them. A lot. So I'm going to make stuff up lol. Kindaa. Maybe add in some DoC influence/Chaos later on.

**Chapter 2**

Tifa's POV:

"WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK!" sounded the chocobo alarm.

"AGHHHHH. IS IT 9:00 A.M. ALREADY? I'm supposed to be at the first damn day of school already!" Screamed the just-awakened Tifa as she smashed her fist into the alarm clock. She was the type of girl who always liked to be at school early to not only meet her friends but her boyfriend, Sephiroth Jr.

"DADDY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!??

A loud "OH MY ODIN! I'M SUPPOSED TO WAKE TIFA!" was heard downstairs in the wealthy Lockhart mansion.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN BLUE BLOUSE!" Screamed out Tifa as she scurried with straightening her long black hair. "Screw it; I'll take this white tank top. Awwwh, where's my skirt?"

After changing, Tifa ran downstairs, turned on the TV, and started eating cereal. Her father, who was enjoying the newspaper, was sitting at a table when he turned his head and gave his daughter the you're-going-to-be-late look. It did not look good.

"Daddy, if I'm already going to be late, can't I be late by a couple more minutes?"

A man in a suit, with short jet black hair sitting in a chair replied with a short "Fine."

With a smile on her face, Tifa took the remote and started flipping channels. The strangest thing happened on TV. Every channel was exactly the same.

"Man! WHERE'S THE CARTOONS!?" Tifa tuned in to a random channel and made the volume louder with the remote and started listening.

A woman was reporting the story in front of what appeared to be a destroyed mansion on fire.

"If you're just turning in, than as you can see behind me, the Shinra mansion, located 45 miles north of Nibelheim, has been destroyed." Tifa had just sat there watching anxiously as her cereal began to become soggy.

"Here's one witness: a Jack Arnold." A farmer and three toddlers were suddenly shown on TV, all of them with surprised looks on their faces.

"The house had just looked a little creepy and at the time I was just telling my kids a good scary story about the abandoned mansion. As soon as I finished my scarrry story telli-"

"Dad, your stories suck…"

Ignoring his daughter, Jack continued his story. "AFTER I FINISHED my story, the kids and I heard something raining from the sky. We looked over and we saw this HUGE explosion. It looked as though huge rocks or something came out of the sky, like shooting stars. Well, except instead of stars it was like giant rocks. It nearly scared the piss out of my kids."

"Daddy do you know anything about this?" She said as she turned around staring at her father. Putting down the newspaper, Tifa's father looked over and began to recap what he had read and heard of so far.

"The N.P.D (Nibelheim Police Department) came and saw a huge load of bodies, mainly scientists. Further examination of some bodies showed that a lot of them died before the explosion. All of it so messed up; that farmer had one good reason to tell a scary story about that place. Also, they even found some papers about experiments on DNA enhancing; the N.P.D would've gotten more if not for the damn Shinra company coming in. You've heard of the Turks, right? They're the so-called secret agents handling the private affairs of Shinra? They say they don't know what was going on, but that's probably a lie. They also say the N.P.D. can't touch any of their property. What a load of crap. They're obviously covering up something." Said the father in a low voice. "However, what everyone is freaking out about now are the two people seen leaving the mansion. A lot of eye witnesses say they saw two people came out of the explosion: a kid with a supposedly giant sword that resembles a Buster Blade, and another kid with a lot of guns on him.

"Supposedly?" Tifa's curiosity had been poked.

"The Buster Blade belonged to a man of great bloodline: the Strife bloodline. A one-of-a-kind blade said to have a great power embedded into it. It's said that the Strife bloodline wa-"

"HMM... Strife…where have I heard that name? OH! JAMES STRIFE! Wasn't he a great warrior or something in history, and didn't he move HERE to live?" shouted Tifa wanting to know as much as possible.

"*sigh* Where did I go wrong with you on manners? Ahem, yes, but sadly, James Strife and his wife were murdered along with witnesses' years ago. It was a strange case…the parents were found buried in a marked grave outside of this town. As for the boy… no one knows what happened to the boy; he was presumed to have died too, but no body was found. He would be…well, your age Tifa, that is, if he were still alive. The Strife's, lived nearby here… they… they…" Mr. Lockhart was having trouble speaking and his mind seemed lost in thought.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Lockhart continued. "They were an extremely nice group of people. They were always helping people; people who were looking for shelter or anyone facing hard times they didn't mind helping. Other than that, I don't know too much about them." The father had said this with an extremely sad face that made Tifa sad too. "TIFA! SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT SCHOOL!?? HURRY! TAKE ONE OF MY CHOCOBO! TAKE BRONCO!"

Tifa ran out the door, into the family's chocobo ranch. She ran up to Bronco and began to put the reins on Bronco as he stood in the ranch. A happy "WARK!" was all the chocobo could say about seeing her owner. After jumping onto Bronco, Bronco took this as a sign to go and blasted off at 45 mph.

As she rode to school on the sidewalk she could hear her father screaming "DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE MARTIAL ARTS SCHOOL AFTER SCHOOL TODAY! YOUR MOTHER SAYS HI!"

As Tifa rode even faster than before, she began to think to herself _"MAN! Mom's in Wutai doing her own little job for Mr. Godo Kisaragi. Her and her excavations… Hey, Yuffie said she was related to someone big in Wu-tai. Maybe she wasn't lying when she said she was a transfer student. Her English is so good though."_

The bell had just ringed while she was putting Bronco in the school's chocobo ranch. Quickly grabbing her backpack and running towards the school, Tifa managed to shout a rather loud "CRAP! I'M LATE!" as she ran.

As Tifa ran into through the entrance doors, dashed down the hallway to the very last room on the right: room C109. This was a typical classroom with many pictures of rockets and other promotional educational ads. One thing to note was that the classroom was very big, and could fit a bit more than 60 students.

In Tifa's class, she had three close friends: Yuffie, Aeris, and Sephiroth Jr. As soon as Tifa got past the door, she sneaked past Sephiroth Jr. who managed to give a small, yet still perfect smile to her. With romanticized thoughts in her head, she found and sat down in her seat just before the teacher, a Mrs. Shera Highwind, had noticed. She was the homeroom teacher that was married to Mr. Cid Highwind, who built the first rocket into space and who taught mechanics next door.__

"Aah…Sephy, the boyfriend I can count on to help me forget a bad start to a day"

This was the year Tifa and her friends were juniors at Nibelheim Private School. This was where Tifa realized that she had forgotten something at home. "Private school… crap. It's required that all students wear uniforms."

"Psst…PSST! AERIS! Do you have a spare uniform I can borrow?" Whispered Tifa.

"YES, I always carry a spare. It may not be the right size for you in the upper regions, but I think it'll last you! NOW RUN into the bathroom at my signal and I'll think of a distraction." Whispered Aeris as she pulled the uniform out of her backpack and handed it to Tifa.

"_Heh, Aeris I can always count on you!" _Tifa then took the uniform from Aeris, hunched down on her desk, and waited for Aeris' signal.

As soon as she saw Tifa hunched over her desk, Aeris stood up and had this to say:

"beeehh…Ahem…byaaaAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" She began to scream at the top of her lungs. Everyone around her stared in horror and surprise as they saw Aeris screaming for no reason whatsoever.

"MS. GAINSBOROUGH! CALM DOWN PLEASE! Why would you scream when I'm trying to explain today's lunch menu…"

Tifa crouched down on the floor, ran towards the door, and opened it.

BAM!

Tifa had hit something and fell back. Sephiroth Jr. stood up out of his seat and ran over to help her, but before he could someone lifted her up by the arm quickly. Tifa was staring at the ground, holding her head when a gruff voice coming from a young man in red asked if she was alright.

Tifa looked up and saw a kid with bright blue eyes and spiky yellow hair next to a mysterious-looking kid in a red cloak…and a metal hand!

Sephiroth gave a threatened stare at the yellow-haired kid and shouted "Watch where you're going, Ass-face!"

When Tifa finally got her balance back she replied "It's ok Seph, I'm fine".

Sephiroth let out a growl. "You're not even going to ask if she's okay!?"

The kid just stood there staring at her.

Tifa looked puzzled as to why it appeared as though he was wondering why he would even have to ask in the first place.

"_This guy has books in one hand…and a giant sword behind him. Holy materia…Are these two the same two guys that…" _Tifa was confused.

A moment of silence came and what felt like hours to Tifa was driving her nuts. No one was saying anything or even doing anything. Finally breaking the ice, the kid walked into the room, looked at Mrs. Highwind and asked "…Is this room C109?"

The teacher and everyone else just stared at the kid before Mrs. Highwind replied "Yes, this is that room. How about you two have a seat and when you do, can you both please tell me your names and why you both don't have a uniform? Also, tell me why you have a weapon in school without a license. Everyone here at Nibelheim Private School knows that weapons are permitted on school grounds as a mean of security against increasing numbers of monsters ONLY if one has obtained a license. So, explain yourself."

Cloud only stared blankly at his soon-to-be homeroom teacher. "Security? Against monsters? Why would you need that? Vincent." Cloud turned to his friend behind him. "Why would they need security?"

"Now may not be a good time. I'll explain later…uhh" The red-cloaked young man looked over at Mrs. Highwind. "I believe my teachers nearby. I'm a senior; and my young friend here is a junior. I thought I would help him find his class before finding mine. I believe I got mixed up, I must apologize; I thought this was Mr. Highwind's class, but it's my friend's. Once again, we're both sorry for being late and not having uniforms."

Tifa was still staring at the two guys before her. "That senior is probably the most polite kid in this entire school…and the other kid…well, this kid looks a little suspicious. His clothes look like they're from… Shinra? They're not camo, but they've definitely got a military look to them."

At this time the seniors from room C108 came to the classroom for a once-a-week- partner pairing assignment and since the classroom was quite large, there was space for both classes. Mr. Highwind was the one leading the class into Mrs. Highwind's class. A sort of coincidence that a lot of students didn't need to wonder about.

Tifa got back to her seat as the other class found seats in the back of the class. Pretty soon only two students were at the front of the classroom wondering what to do. Everyone in class was talking about how neither of them had been seen in town before.

Looking at his wife with little hesitation, Mr. Highwind examined the two while the rest of the classroom was wild with murmurings.

"Well, I've never seen either of them before. And that little star pupil of yours is right; both of them have clothes that look pretty much Shinra-issued. The younger one seems to be carrying pretty damn big weapon too, obviously. A Pretty damn good one too. I don't think either of them have a license though." Taking a good look at them one more time, he added "No, I'm SURE they don't have a license."

Mrs. Highwind then began to walk over to the two with a big smile on her face.

"So, since you're both new here and don't appear to know anything about this school, why don't you two begin by telling us your names?"

The senior wearing a red cloak replied "Vincent Valentine."

The younger junior replied "Strife. Cloud Strife".

Everyone in the class began to look over and wonder if they really did hear what they thought they heard.

Hearing this, Cid pulled out a cigarette.

"Heh. Fuck school rules. I need this…"

AN: Ah, I kind of rushed through this, so I'm sorry if there's a plot hole in it or a grammatical error. But a quick read-through…and I don't think there's anything. The next chapter will be out soon!


	4. The First Day of School

An: This story almost has nothing to do with the story in the game. The only things used are characters and locations, which are of large quantity. Most references are from the game, so if you just saw Advent Children (which I thought was horrible) and didn't play the game, you probably won't know too much of the vocabulary in this story. In which case, if you read something you don't know of, ask, or use your friend Google. :)

One more thing, I don't own anything having to do with FF7. This story is set in a sort of an alternate FFVII universe. Italics from here on mean someone is thinking. This chapter (and all chapters up to six) of the story are being rewritten, so chances are if you read this anytime before 1/10/09, this will be new to you.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Y-Y-Your name's Cloud Strife, yousay? And you're Vi-" Mrs. Highwind thought she couldn't have possibly heard what she thought she heard. She couldn't even finish her question.

After a long drag of his cigarette and a long stare at his stuttering wife, Cid finally managed to ask something useful.

"Cloud Strife, eh? Mind if we take a look at the sword you got on your back? Should be the same sword that everyone in the Strife bloodline has used before; the Buster Blade."

Cloud looked at Vincent wondering if he should really pull out his sword. Vincent looked at him and gave a nod that it was appropriate. All the students in the classroom watched silently in awe as Cloud drew the sword that was hooked on his back. Embedded on the edge of the sword were symbols starting from the top to the bottom; Cloud had never understood them. If he remembered correctly, Professor Ghast told Cloud when he first gave him the Buster Blade that he put them on there for a "purpose that will one day be fulfilled." The memory didn't strike Cloud at all in recent years until now.

Everyone then proceeded to look at Aeris, for they all recognized the symbols as part of a language a handful of people on the planet could read. These people were those of the Cetran race, and were also known as the Ancients. Aeris, one of the few with Cetran blood in her, could read it…in a sense. The ability to interpret such writings appeared to have been something that she was born with; not something that she learned.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Aeris stood up and said "*scoff* Well! Since everyone's staring at me, I mind as well. I'm sure everyone's curious so I mind as well just go with what everyone's thinking." She then proceeded to walk over to Cloud at the front of the class. Looking at Cloud, she then proceeded to ask "Could you place that sword upside down so the handle is on top?"

Cloud did as he was asked and wondered what it was that was on his sword.

Aeris scanned through the sword, and then paused. "My translation's probably going to be a little off…but…" and then she began to recite:

"**This sword that was not destined to be shattered,**

**nor repaired, has lost its' perfection.**

**The greater techniques have been lost**

to a broken bloodline;

**Soon shall the arts return to their master.**

**But to earn them back **

**The holder must now face**

**The dangers of which, will stack.**

**One by one the bloodline fell,**

**Now it is up to the one that is small,**

**The one on his knees to crawl,**

**to replace other in heart,**

**than emptiness given from the start."**

Aeris stopped reciting, sat back down and started thinking about the riddle. Silence had swept the room once more.

"OK! LETS START MAKING ANIMALS OUT OF PAPER AND GLITTER SHALL WE?" Mrs. Highwind could only smile as the class was dumbfounded and found gloomier than before. "But first things first, Cloud and Vincent, go down to the office and deposit your weapons there and than come back for partner projects."

Cid just stood there staring at his wife wondering how she can just be all happy while the son of a legend may be standing in the very room that they were standing on. What's more was that this kid shouldn't even be alive.

"I already turned it in to the office about 20 minutes ago and obviously Cloud hasn't. So if it's not a problem, I wouldn't mind getting a start on this project." Vincent stood there and Cloud stared at him blankly scanning him up and down. Sure enough, he didn't have one weapon on him, which was more than unusual for Vincent.

"Hmm Tifa!" shouted Mrs. Highwind

"Y-Yes?"

"Could you take Cloud down to the office? I'm afraid he doesn't appear to know his way around, and seeing as how you're such an outstanding student I thought you wouldn't mind." said Mrs. Highwind in a very happy tone. Mrs. Highwind then turned to the class and inhaled. "NOW EVERYONE ELSE, LETS START CUTTING AND GLUEING AND JUST GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

As Tifa led the way with Cloud behind her, both of them could hear Cid with shouting in the background from a deranged yet caring teacher. "*sigh* that's why I love this women."

Walking into the hallway, neither of the two made a sound or a word towards each other. Cloud was staring straight and Tifa was beside him, every so often letting a slight turn of the eye.

"_Why can't I stop staring at him? He's a little cute…not that it matters! I'm dating Seph! He sure is quiet though. I wonder if he truly is the son of the man who once fought against an army of escaped Shinra monsters. Dad fought in that war so I knew he was lying when he said he didn't know much about the Strife family." _As Tifa was thinking, she began to notice that Cloud wasn't walking anymore. She then stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Cloud.

"Umm, why is it I have to put my sword away and that long white-haired flashy…thing doesn't?"

Cloud was staring straight at her and as she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but notice that they seemed so full of void; so blank. She then proceeded to process Cloud's question.

"THAT THING IS MY BOYFRIEND AND HE HAPPENS TO BE THE SON OF A LEGEND…which everyone believes you to be. Anyway, he doesn't have to because he has a license for it." shouted Tifa as she defended her boyfriend with anger in her mind. She wanted to change the subject immediately.

"So. What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?

"Ice cream? What's a Ice cream?" replied Cloud as Tifa looked at him with her jaw lowered.

"OH MY MOG! You don't know what ice cream is? Seriously?" Tifa started asking him questions throughout the whole walk. She asked about his home, which he said he didn't have. She asked about what he liked to do, what he hated, what his favorite school subject was, and even asked him if he knew how to snowboard. All questions were answered with either a "No." or an "I don't know what that is."

After reaching the office, Cloud stopped.

"I'm not going to give my weapon away."

"Ugh, why are you so difficult? Just do it!"

Turning to the bright red haired women at the office, Cloud asked: "I want to apply for a license…please."

As Cloud received the form and began to fill it out, Tifa was busy away with more questions as to Cloud's sense of fashion and his sense of hygiene. After a few minutes, Cloud returned the forms and looked at Tifa, as though waiting for a response.

Tifa, not knowing what to do, began to lead and turned towards the homeroom. Cloud and Tifa began to walk back, ignoring the red-haired women's shouts of "Wait! This hasn't been approved yet! Come back!"

The walk back had been the same as it was walking out: filled with questions with the same answers.

As they both walked in through the door Mrs. Highwind saw them. "Everyone's already paired up so I guess you," pointing at Tifa "will have to be paired up with Cloud."

"_Alright. lt's time to see if this Cloud guy really is legit." _thought Tifa as she was thinking of a plan to make sure that Cloud wasn't some person faking all of this for attention.

Tifa and Cloud pushed two desks together and sat down. Cloud started thinking of the riddle from before, but Tifa was thinking of dropping her purse and asking if Cloud could pick it up. That way if he picked it up than Tifa would be sure Cloud had been somewhere around another girl his whole life.

Out of nowhere, Cloud stood up looking for Vincent. He could see that he was paired up with Yuffie. From what Cloud was seeing it looked as though Yuffie was trying to grab something out of the pocket where Vincent kept his materia. Vincent than turned his head and saw Yuffie stealing. He then proceeded to bombard Yuffie with questions of what she was doing around the pocket closest to his groin. Cloud just let out one of his very rare smiles.

He than sat down and asked Tifa "What do we do?"

Tifa, who had been thinking of other plans, was suddenly shocked to see Cloud talking to her.

"Well, we could……"

"ROAR!" was heard outside and what looked like a human shaped swirl of liquids with a sword in its' hand, was seen attacking the town and could be seen through the shiny windows of the school.

"DAMMIT! MONSTER ATTACKS AGAIN!" cried out Cid as he was looking for a weapon.

Sephiroth Jr. stood up and donned his sword which he got from his father. A "HOLY MOG! IT'S THE MASAMUNE!" was heard from a kid in class. Sephiroth smiled as everyone in class admired his weapon. Today would be the day that he, Sephiroth Jr. would finally be able to use the blade his father had been training him for.

Tifa turned around to see Cloud missing. Tifa looked around and then stared across the room at her foreign friend. The same thing happened to Yuffie except with Vincent.

As Sephiroth Jr. took a step forward, two fast-moving blurs ran past him. Before Cid or Shera (Mrs. Highwind) could say anything, the two people both jumped out through the windows and landed on the school garden.

"'Bout time something came up, eh Cloud? I bet you've been dying to do something you're familiar with." Vincent said staring at his friend.

"You're right. School's…not what I imagined. Whose idea was it to go to school so we can get jobs and start over, huh?" said Cloud with another one of his rare smiles.

Sephiroth Jr. just then jumped through the window behind Vincent and Cloud, landing only a few feet behind them. He then started shouting "HEY! YOU TWO CAN'T FIGHT IT OFF! LEAVE IT TO A PROFESSIONAL!"

Sephiroth Jr. then charged at the liquid-form monster. Right before any contact was made, Sephiroth Jr. stood there, stopped in his tracks, staring at a monster which now resembled himself in every way.

Everyone had been staring at Cloud and Vincent for they had not moved, everyone also noticed that Cloud's eyes turned bright green and that Vincent's dark brown eyes turned to a crimson red color.

"A shifter…. That guy had better be careful." said Cloud with a fairly monotone voice.

"I'll have to agree. How about we let the hero fight it off and see how he does?"

"Agreed."

Sephiroth Jr. was still staring at what appeared to be himself until he realized how stupid he was being. He pulled out his father's long blade from its sheath and found it to be heavy. Incredibly heavy. Not only physically but it was as though his father's blade was putting a mental strain on his mind. Ignoring this as best as he could, he lifted up his father's Masamune and attacked the monster with a vertical slash. The monster had simply blocked it.

"What the? But…the Masamune…Why can't I possibly…" The younger Sephiroth was interrupted. For this monster was in the process of counter-attacking.

Forming a liquid version of the Masamune from its own body, the monster quickly slashed back at its attacker, leaving Sephiroth Jr. with a huge bloody gash across his chest. The massive slash that hit Sephiroth made him step a few feet back. It seems evident that Sephiroth Jr. had been cutting back too much on training to hang out with Tifa.

Cloud had held his Buster Blade upright and Vincent…did nothing.

"Ha, I forgot. No weapons. I guess this one's on you." With a smile on his face, Vincent decided to let his only close friend have some fun.

Cloud looked back at Vincent. "It was my turn to take out a monster anyway."

"You bring the guy over there…" Cloud said to Vincent as he slowly began walking towards the monster. "…and I'll take on the shifter."

With his cloak, Vincent was but a red blur moving across the school's territory. Vincent quickly dashed over to Sephiroth, picked up his body, and gave him to Cid to put bandages on. Vincent and every other classmate than turned around to see Cloud simply blocking every attack the monster could give.

Many "clangs" and "chings" were heard in the battle. One couldn't tell who was having more fun. That was, until the monster let out a shrilling shriek, that could've only meant sheer frustration.

Shera, looking outside with everyone else noticed something peculiar.

"How_ strange, that the monster hasn't shifted into Cloud's shape. It looks like every time it tries, it fails. So it just stays in its' human-like liquid form. What abilities do you have, Cloud?"_

Vincent suddenly perked up and focused in on Cloud. Vincent could see it in Cloud's face. Cloud was bored.

"_This is getting way too boring. I thought he'd be a little fun… guess not"_ Cloud than raised his sword and screamed at the top of his lungs "Climhazzard". At that moment a familiar bright red aura surrounded Cloud as he suddenly charged the monster stabbing it straight in its chest. With green blood coming from both sides of the monster, Cloud quickly jumped high in the air about two or three stories high, bringing his blade with him. By the time Cloud landed on the ground the monster had turned red and faded away. All monsters from Shrinra did that.

"_Climhazzard…what does it mean? Was this a technique the riddle spoke of?"_ Cloud brought the sword to the hook on his back. "_It doesn't matter anyway."_

Cid jumped the window and ran towards Cloud. "DAMN DIRTY !^&*ING SHINRA!" looking at Cloud he said "Kid, you truly are your father's son."

"I don't even know who I am so… quit saying that I'm the son of some big-shot." And with that Cloud looked over at Vincent, nodded, and started to walk away.

Vincent soon followed behind. But before he did, he turned around and yelled out "MR. HIGHWIND! WE'LL BE BACK TOMORROW WITH OUR HOMEWORK DONE! DON'T WORRY!" Vincent missed living a "normal" life.

The pair gladly planned to walk back into Nibelheim and actually buy a house. They didn't have to worry about gill, seeing as assassinations had always left a body with money in it. Vincent could never stop himself from stealing; he always thought that it would one day come in handy.

"Vincent, what do you think of blue houses?"

"I like them."

AN: So I believe from here on out, cursing will in the form of random money signs and ampersands and so on. There's something about uncensored cuss words that seems very…un-final-fantasy-seven-like. Ah, and sorry for the long update.


End file.
